Come On Out
by thisANAthat
Summary: Set the morning after the kiss. Nick and Jess won't come out of their rooms so Schmidt and Winston take matters into their own hands.


**Author's Note:** No doubt whatever airs next week will be better than this because the writers are flawless. Just wanted to try writing something New Girl related to cope with that KISS! Damn, Jake Johnson can get it. Haha.

* * *

It's the next morning.

Sam's pager buzzes and he groans as he reaches across Jess who is wide awake and grabs his pager on her night stand. Her comforter makes crinkling sounds as he sits himself up, rubs his eyes and looks at it and lets out a sigh. Jess folds her lips in and turns away from him to pretend she's sleeping.

"Jess," he whispers as he gently puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Mm?" Jess turns to him and pretends to be waking up.

"I got called in."

"Ok," she says quietly.

Sam gets out of bed and puts on his shirt and grabs a few of his things then comes over to Jess' side of the bed leans down and gives her a quick kiss.

"I'll see ya," he says.

"Yup" Jess says quickly.

Sam playfully tussles her hair and says, "Remember. Alka Seltzer and orange juice after a night of True American. Doctor's orders."

She smiles slightly as she watches him leave.

.

Winston knocks on the door.

"Nick! Daisy made eggs, you want some?"

Nick rubs his forehead and brings his comforter over his head and mumbles, "Go away!"

Winston knocks again, "You're not on the window ledge again are you?"

"No."

"Because you're better than that Nick! You have a lot to live for!"

Nick groans.

"Ok man, go back to sleep, I'll leave your plate out."

.

Winston and Daisy are eating at the dining room table and Schmidt opens his door entering the kitchen shirtless with a huge smile on his face as he walks with a little swag in his step.

"Wow," Daisy smiles and asks Winston, "Is he always like this after he gets laid?"

"Sometimes he comes out and throws confetti in the air," Winston takes a bite of his food.

"Does Holly want some eggs?" Daisy asks.

Schmidt smiles "Oh no, she left this morning after she cheered me up. Cheered me _up_."

"No," Winston points to Schmidt.

Schmidt, "But…"

"Just no," Winston stops him.

.

Daisy left and Winston and Schmidt are watching TV. Winston looks at his cell phone.

"Have you seen Nick or Jess yet?"

"No."

Winston looks at his watch, "It's 4:30."

"Intervention time!" Schmidt says and runs to their rooms and Winston follows.

.

Schmidt knocks on Jess' door.

"Jess? You've been in there all day. How you doing?"

"Ok. I guess," Jess says from her room. She's listening to a sad song while lying on the floor.

"What's going on Jess? Do you have a pimple or something? Did Dr. Sam not satisfy you last night? Are you throwing up?"

"What? No! No. I just, I'm just hanging out," she turns up the music a little louder.

Winston knocks on Nick's door.

"Nick. It's 4:30. Time to start the day."

"I'm a bartender. The day starts at 9."

"C'mon Nick. What's wrong? Are you upset about Schmidt swooping Holly last night?"

"No! I've decided to only live in my room from now on. So if you could lower my rent to not include any of the common spaces that would be much appreciated."

"Nick, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Nick says from under his blanket.

Schmidt and Winston look at each other and their eyes widen as they both realize why Nick and Jess might be locked away.

Schmidt whispers to Winston, "You don't think that they?" he frantically points between their two rooms.

Winston nods then shakes his head in disapproval.

Schmidt whispers, "Is that a yes or a -?"

"Yes!" Winston whispers loudly.

"Ok ok!" Schmidt whispers and composes himself.

"Ok!" Schmidt calls out in the hallway between their rooms, "Is there anything you two want to confess to us right now? Did something happen last night?"

Jess' eyes widen in worry as she gets up and crawls to her door and sits down by her door. "No!"

Nick removes the blanket from his face suddenly and quickly calls out, "No!"

Jess yells, "That's just ridiculous!"

Nick calls out at the same time, "How could you even…hahaha, you guys are crazy!"

Winston and Schmidt look at each other unconvinced. Winston looks over to Schmidt and whispers, "It's fine. We'll get them to come out, and then when they see each other, we'll know if something happened."

Schmidt nods, "That's a good plan," he pats his back, "A good plan my dear Winston."

.

Winston holds a plate of tacos outside of Nick's door.

Nick lifts up his blanket and takes a big sniff, "Oh come on!"

Winston smiles, "What? I just bought you lunch Nick! Tacos from that food stand you love."

Nick is at the door now, sniffing desperately, "It smells so heavenly! Can't you just slide them one at a time under the door?"

Winston laughs, "Don't worry Nicholas. This isn't jail. They will be sitting right outside in the kitchen once you're ready."

.

Schmidt is not fairing as well with Jess.

"Come on Jess, the knitting convention is in thirty minutes, let's go!"

"But I subscribe to the Knitting Daily e-mails and I didn't see anything about a convention."

"It's a new convention! Uh…Jason Maraz will be there too."

"Ok! Now I know you're lying!"  
.

Nick caved and is in the kitchen wearing a hoodie with the hood up and is wearing sunglasses on his face. He was chowing down on those tacos until he spills some sauce on himself.

"Crap!" He calls out and walks to the bathroom.

.

Schmidt and Winston are at Jess' door and Schmidt whispered to Winston, "Time to play dirty."

Schmidt had two cups in his hand - one empty and one with water. He begins alternating pouring the water from cup to cup.

"Schmidt! This is not fair!" Jess yells.

"Just come out Jess! A full bladder is an unhappy bladder!"

Jess runs out of the room wearing sunglasses and a giant blanket wrapped around her head and body.

When she gets to the bathroom she collides into Nick who is leaving and they both scream as they fall to the floor awkwardly on top of one another.

Winston and Schmidt run over to observe them.

They both reach for their sunglasses on the ground and frantically put them back on and Jess puts the giant blanket over her head.

"Hello…Nicholas," she says slowly and awkwardly as she gets up.

"Good afternoon Jessica," Nick says as he puts his hoodie back up and stands up.

"Oh my God! You guys slept together!" Schmidt yells.

"What! No no no!" Nick and Jess yell at the same time.

Winston pats Schmidt on the shoulder and says seriously, "Come on Schmidt. We'll give them some privacy."

"But, I wanted to watch!" Schmidt looks at them as they head out.

Nick and Jess talk over each other –

Nick, "Come on guys, this isn't necessary."

Jess, "Just stay, just don't go. Don't –"

The door shuts and Nick and Jess face each other.

Nick takes off his sunglasses and Jessica slides her blanket down to just wrap around her body. She takes off her sunglasses.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," he says.

They both stare at each other somewhat meaningfully and Jess gives a light laugh breaking the silence, "You have taco sauce all over your pants."

They both giggle and Nick lets out a sigh saying, "Oh brother. What's wrong with us?"

He walks over and sits on the couch. Jess sits next to him and hands him some of her blanket to share and Jess sits up and adjusts herself.

"Look, Jess, last night –"

"I know," she interrupts.

Nick swallows and looks at her, and there is a quiet moment between them like they might kiss again.

Jess breaks their glance and looks down, "I care about you Nick."

"I care about you too," he says softly.

"So, what do we do?" Jess asks.

Nick laughs slightly, "I…honestly don't know."

Jess says, "I mean - do you want to be in a relationship with me and live together? Do you want me to break up with Sam?"

Nick let out a breath, "I don't know. I'm sorry, that's why I didn't leave my room. I didn't really think about anything past kissing you."

Jess nods and Nick adds, "and I'm not gonna lie I kind of want to right now."

She laughs and playfully hits him, "You're stupid."

Jess puts her head on his shoulder and Nick asks her, "Do you want us to be together?"

Jess looks down and takes a breath. After a few seconds she finally answers quietly, "No…I mean at least not yet," she looks up at him happily.

"Yeah," Nick smiles. He is honestly relieved, "Me too. Not yet." Jess nods.

"So…" Jess takes a hold of his hand, "We're ok?"

Nick looks down at their hands, "I hope so."

They both smile at each other and the door opens.

Winston is yelling, "Schmidt!"

Schmidt opens the door, "I just want to make sure they're ok." He suddenly gasps seeing them sitting together with the blanket over their laps.

"They slept together again!" Schmidt points at them.

Nick throws a pillow at him, "Ya moron! No one slept together."

"So the loft dynamic is still good?" Winston comes in and asks them.

Nick and Jess look at each other.

"Yup," Jess says somewhat hesitantly looking at Nick.

"Everything's good," Nick says a little unconvinced.


End file.
